


The Sniper & The Not-Your-Housekeeper

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Seb's relationships with Molly's friends.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & Sebastian Moran, Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, Mrs. Hudson & Sebastian Moran, Sebastian Moran & John Watson, Sebastian Moran & Mary Morstan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Sniper & The Not-Your-Housekeeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> afteriwake asked for a Brotp fic, this is what came to mind.

He and Sherlock were never going to get along. They were too stubborn and while both of them cared deeply for Molly, Sebastian suspected that Sherlock resented him capturing her heart while he was still sitting on his hands.

It was a little better with John. The man’s loyalty was to Sherlock, always, but he understood and accepted that Seb was part of the deal now when it came to Molly. The fact that they were both former Army officers helped.

Mary, on the other hand, was someone Seb considered a good friend. Of course, their relationship stretched back to Mary’s assassin days, back when she was still Rosamunde. He still slipped once in a while and called her Rosie, but she’d only smirk and remind him that she was Mary now.

He and Lestrade circled each other like a couple of big dogs the first few times they met. The detective didn’t trust him, and after knowing too many cops on the take, the feeling was mutual. It took saving the man from his blackmailing ex-wife for them to trust each other, now they were like old friends.

The less said about Mycroft, the better.

Mrs. Hudson was the biggest surprise. Seb had lost his mother when he was very young so having a nosy but well-meaning old lady in his life was a novel experience for him. Finding out she had a thing for “herbal soothers” and heavy metal and could drink him under the table was a shock, but a pleasant one. From their first meeting, she decided he needed a few home-cooked meals in his life so he had a standing invitation to come over to her place every Wednesday for “grub, Guinness, and gossip,” as she put it.

The food was always good, and she made sure to send him home with all the leftovers. Whenever he was at Baker Street the rest of the week, which was often, she made sure he didn’t leave without a tin of biscuits or a loaf of homemade bread. All of it meant Seb had to spend extra time in the gym to work off the carbs, but he didn’t care.

Most of their gossip centered around the Baker Street Gang. Mrs. Hudson always wanted to know about Sherlock’s love life since the man himself was notoriously silent about it. When Sherlock finally stopped beating around the bush and asked Adler out, no one was happier than Mrs. Hudson. And of course, she wanted to know every detail of Seb and Molly’s dates. Seb kept his reports G-rated (he was no gentleman but he still refused to kiss and tell) and that satisfied her, but she did insist on seeing the ring before he proposed. Her blessing meant more to him than anyone else’s.


End file.
